Unwanted
by Pesto'sMija
Summary: Rose knows she's in love. But, as fate has it, the guy who she's in love with is Scorpius Malfoy. And guess what? He's dating Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Rose Weasley here, 21, trying to "live my life to its fullest". But how can you live life to its fullest while you're stuck in the maternity ward at St. Mungos?

Every day you're called in to help yet another woman deliver her baby. And then watch another couple jump for joy when they get the news that the woman's pregnant. Sure, the friends there are awesome, but come on, when you're around women screaming and babies crying for 12 hours per day, it kinda turns you off from having one yourself. Yeah, I love my job, but some days it gets a little nerve wracking.

And then every night, you come home to sounds of moaning and groaning in the bedroom of your roommate and cousin, Albus Potter, and you pray the next pregnant woman that you'll see won't be the girl in the room with him. Oh, Albus, the ever so player.

And with being a Healer on the side, I have to get myself a nice fellow to settle down with who preferably has enough money to support a rather large family and all that jazz.

Yes, yes, I know. "You should be looking for your true love!" and all that crap. Truth is, I've found him.

But he's dating my cousin, Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

"ROOSE! It's time to come greet the guests!' My darling mother calls out.

Ugh, today's the famous Weasley Christmas bash! Yay! Hip hip hooray! Not.

Today, Lily's bringing her darling boyfriend of 2 years, Scorpius Malfoy, home to the Burrow. Time for me to lie on my deathbed!

Well, the truth is, that I do know Scorpius Malfoy. We were actually the best of friends until he started dating Lily. Which is when I moved out of his apartment and moved to Albus' and got used to the creaking of beds every night. That was 2 years ago.

Lily and Scorpius are still going strong, and to this day, Albus still doesn't know why I arrived at his doorstep crying my heart out while begging him to let me move in with him.

"Honey! Hurry up now!"

"Coming, mum!"

I smoothed out my emerald green dress and headed downstairs.

"Rose, how have you been doing? You look absolutely amazing in that dress!" Dom exclaimed as she saw me at the foot of the stairs.

"Thanks, Dom. I've always thought that green was a good colour on me." I smiled. The dress was strapless and ended at my knees.

"ROSIE POSE!" Uh oh. Here's the moment we've all been waiting for.

"Lilykins!" I replied and turned around, only to be bombarded by Lily herself, who nearly tackled me to the ground.

"How are you? You look absolutely darling in that dress!" She asked.

"I'm doing very well. My job is amazing, I think I might be promoted next wee-" At the mention of my job, I realized that Lily was glowing.

"Lily! You're glowing! The next baby I deliver won't be yours will it?" I asked. Please say no please say no! You're only 21 for the love of Merlin!

"Oh good heavens no!" She beamed. "I've just been so happy it's like, as the muggles say, I'm on cloud nine!"

I gave her a forced smile as a familiar voice yelled out. "Lily! Where are you?"

"Scorpius!" She beamed again. "I'm over here with Rose!"

"Rose?" All of a sudden Scorpius appeared looking as young as ever.

"Hello, Scorpius, it's been a long time."

"Yes, yes it has." In an instant he became very flustered. He looked at Lily nervousness.

"Everyone! Your attention please! We have an announcement!" Scorpius called out, silencing everyone in the room.

"Lily Luna Potter," He started, and my heart broke. He got down on one knee and continued. "I have known you for 2 years, and those years have been the best years of my life. I would happily spend the rest of my days with you, and so I'm asking, will you marry me?"

Oh, what hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

AN: I'm sorry. I am a horrible, horibble person. I have realized that I do not want to continue this story any longer. I ham so sorry. But, If anybody is interested in continuing this story, or my other one, "Reunited" just let me know. I am interested to see what you all may come up with.


End file.
